


The Adventure of Hinata Shoyou the Wizard

by cherrylved (sungjinsun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Kageyama, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Not Beta Read, another 2 am drabble, wizard!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/cherrylved
Summary: He just summoned the demon prince and he didn't know what to do with him now. Oh, also the demon was really handsome and really his type.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Adventure of Hinata Shoyou the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2 am drabble based on one word prompt and it was 'demon' so here you go. Since it's 2 am (actually its almost 3) so im not gonne even try to beta this so sorry for any mistake in this one.
> 
> English is not my first language so if theres any mistake so sorry 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shoyou didn’t think it would work at first, he was a beginner after all. He did it solely just for the heck of it. He got the materials for the offering, and the summoning circle wasn’t that hard to draw. He just didn’t have a lot of magical power to summon a demon, especially someone as elite as the demon that he was about to summon. So when the summoning circles started to glow and a dark vortex suddenly appeared above it, he started to panic. He kept chanting the spell and when finally a figure slowly crept out of the vortex he stopped.

The demon before him had dark hair and a set of eyes. He also had a scowl on his face and Shoyou suddenly broke out into sweat. “Ugh, what the hell do you need?” Surprisingly the demon’s voice was quite smooth and soothing unlike what he thought, growly and rough. 

“Um, are you the Demon Prince?” Shoyou asked hesitantly.

“Well, what do you think, dumbass?” the demon said without venom in his words but Shoyou did notice a hint of exasperation. Instead of looking like an angry and evil demon wanting to make contract with the summoner, he just looked like he wanted to be done with things already. On top of that, the messy hair and crumpled outfit that he had on made him look like he just woken up from a nap. Talking about his outfit, he did look princely and rich but gothic at the same time. And he did have a big horn on his head.

“I guess so? Does that mean your name is Kageyama?” 

“Yes, that is my name.” Kageyama said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He still looked displeased and annoyed but Shoyou got distracted by the tail that kept whipping back and forth. It felt like he was hypnotized by that tail. “My eyes are up here and we’re not done talking.”

Shoyou snapped from his focus and felt like he got caught doing something naughty. He could feel his face redden in shame. “Ah, I’m so sorry.”

“So, what do you need me for?”

“Eh?”

“You summoned me so therefore you have a wish or something. So spill it quickly, dumbass.”

A wish? Well he didn’t have something particular he wanted, and he only summoned Kageyama, the demon prince, just for the heck of it and to test his skill along the way. So, now when he was asked for something he wanted by Kageyama he’s confused. “Um, I wasn’t planning to make a contract. I only summoned you just to test my skill.” He explained. Somehow he felt guilty and embarrassed now.

“You summoned me just to test your skill? What are you? A rookie?” Shoyou nodded at the question. “I was just joking and I did not think that I get an answer to that question.”

“I’m sorry, if there’s a way for me to make it up to you then, please, tell me!” 

Kageyama sighed. The tail that kept whipping back and forth finally stopped and it looked deflated. “The only way you can send me back is to make a contract with me but since you can’t think of anything then a bed would be good.”

“A bed?”

“Yes, a bed. Should I explain the concept of bed to you since you keep asking questions.”

“Um, no, I meant why a bed?”

Another sighed. A bit louder and dramatic this time. “You interrupted me during my slumber,” slumber? More like a nap, Shoyou retaliated in his head. “I’m still tired from last night, Oikawa kept ordering me around like I was his servant, tch.” 

“Oikawa? As in the Demon King?” Shoyou asked, eyes widened and excited.

“Who else, idiot.” Before Shoyou was able to ask more questions he was cut off by the Demon Prince. “So? Do you have a bed or not?”

  
  


Eh? Would the Demon Prince sleep in his house for real? “I do have one but-“

“Great, show me.”

“But where am I gonna sleep then?!”

“The floor obviously.” 

“But-“

“You summoned me while I was sleeping and now I can’t go back before you make a contract so just count sleeping on the ground as payback.” Kageyama smirked. God he didn’t realize that the demon was actually handsome and was going to sleep on his bed. Guess that’s a demon for you. 

Kageyama was right and it made him feel guilty but he didn’t want to sleep on the floor. It’s cold. He was mulling things over when Kageyama sighed for the nth time. “Or you can sleep with me.” Shoyou wasn’t sure if it was because of the lighting or what, but Kageyama’s cheeks had a light tint on it and he was averting his eyes like he was nervous. Then he realized what the other was offering. Sleeping together on a small bed that was meant to be for one person? On top of that his sleeping partner would be The Demon Prince? Shoyou should check his temperature because it felt like he was having a fever dream.

“Well? You decide, but I’m still going to sleep on your bed.”

Well, sleeping with a handsome demon was not something in his bucket list but he’s going to check it anyway. And he rather be cramped up with Kageyama rather than sleeping on the cold hard floor. He nodded yes.

“Good, now lead me to your bedroom.”

Shoyou didn’t point out how weird that sentence was but he did feel his face redden once again when he led the handsome demon to his bedroom. It seemed like tonight would be a lot hotter than usual and he's not one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt @LoveDoppo


End file.
